


Dominic Thiem - Winners and Losers (The Bet)

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Abuse, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skull Fucking, Spit Kink, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Dominic Thiem has never felt better going into a match than he does going into his quarterfinal match against Rafael Nadal. So when Rafa proposes a little side wager on the match, Thiem can't refuse. But with the stakes raised, who rises to the occasion and who suffers the consequences?





	Dominic Thiem - Winners and Losers (The Bet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (fictional) sequel to my last work, "Dominic Thiem's special massage" https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821625  
> And takes place about a week/week and a half after.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/40911648413/in/dateposted-public/)

***9/4/18 - MORNING OF US OPEN 2018 QUARTERFINAL***

Dominic Thiem walks off the practice court, and he feels really good, despite the big challenge that awaits him: Rafael Nadal. "This is my chance for revenge." he says to himself as he thinks about that humiliating defeat at Roland Garros months ago to Rafa. But enough about that, Thiem is feeling really good and ready. He packs up his gear and feels his phone buzz in his pocket. "Speak of the devil." he says to himself. It's a message from Rafa.

Rafa: We meet again! Good luck today friend, want to make things more interesting?

Dominic responds instantly.

Domi: Thanks, you too… Maybe… What do you have in mind?

Rafa: Its simple really. Winner has his way with the loser any way he wants >:)

Dominic becomes a bit overcome with nerves at that very thought, but he truly feels even better going into this match than any other previous match against Rafa, and this would make the revenge so much sweeter.

Domi: You've got a deal.

Rafa: Hey, I know that massage I gave you recently was great and all, but don't think that is what is in store for you if I win ;D

Dominic blushes and throws his phone into his bag. "You're going down." he says to himself.

 

***9/4/18 - HOURS AFTER US OPEN 2018 QUARTERFINAL***

Dominic was still in a bit of shock, he blasted Nadal in the first set 6-0, playing the perfect tennis of his life, and yet somehow that tricky Spaniard came back in sets 2 and 3. Thiem was able to regroup and win set 4 in nail-biting fashion, and played at the very same level in the 5th and final set… only to lose in a tiebreak.  
Dominic lays on his hotel room sofa, still gutted from his loss. Even his tough father and coach know better than to bother him now. Dominic completely forgot about his bet with Rafa… until his phone started ringing. It's Rafa. Dominic really doesn't want to pick up, but like a reflex, he does anyway.

Domi: Hello.  
Rafa: Hey man  
Domi: Congrats…  
Rafa: Thanks man. Look… that was an epic match, never feel bad about a match as good as that. You were amazing... and a grand slam is coming for you soon.  
Domi: Thanks. I just wish it could've been epic AND a win for me, you know?  
Rafa: I know.  
*A small pause…*  
Domi: So what now?  
Rafa: You know what happens now.  
Domi:… No I really don't.  
Rafa: Come to my suite.

Rafa hangs up.

Dominic takes the elevator all the way up to Rafa's deluxe suite. He texts Rafa to let him know he's arrived. About two minutes later, Rafa opens the door to his suite.  
"Come in, come in." Rafa says invitingly. Domi steps into Rafa's massive suite. Thiem has a great room, but Rafa's is incredible. Easily triple the size and so much swankier. Rafa hands him a drink. "What is it?" Thiem asks. "It's fine… just drink." Rafa says assuringly as he takes a swig from his own glass. "You've got a great suite here." Dominic says nervously as he drinks from the glass. "And again, great job today." Rafa approaches Dominic, and gently caresses Thiem's cheek with his thumb. Rafa smiles and says "I couldn't have done it without you." Thiem looks puzzled. "That bet we made gave me the extra will I needed to beat you. Any other time, that match would've been yours." He now puts both his hands on the Austrian's face and says: "I almost feel bad going through with this, but a bet is a bet, no?" Thiem frowns. "You don't have to, Rafa." Nadal caresses both of Thiem's cheeks with his thumbs and whispers: "But I've already begun." as he looks down at Thiem's glass and smirks. Suddenly, Dominic feels woozy and collapses to the floor. The last thing he sees is Rafa towering over him, smiling. Dominic passes out.

 

Dominic wakes up on Rafa's bed. His vision is a bit blurry but he can tell it's Rafa standing at the foot of the bed. "How… long was I out?" Thiem drones. "Not long, but long enough." Rafa replies. Dominic tries to move…but he can't. All of a sudden his eyesight starts to return. He can now see and feel that both his wrists and both his ankles are handcuffed to Rafa's bed, and that he is spread out in a snow angel pose, wearing nothing but his skimpy white Hugo Boss briefs. Dominic starts to panic and jiggle the cuffs. "What is this?" Thiem asks nervously. "Winner has his way with the loser." Rafa says casually. "I'm having my way with you." Rafa says matter-of-factly with a smirk. He then jumps on the bed, wearing only his gray Armani briefs. 

The handcuffs are starting to hurt as the Spaniard sits on Thiem's chest. Rafa's dark and now cold eyes looking down into Thiem's fearful eyes. Rafa reaches his fingers into Domi's mouth, making him suck on his fingers as he puts them in, then puts them out… in… and out… He then smacks Thiem across the face a few times, Rafa's handsome face smiling down at poor Dominic. Rafa inches his bulge closer to Thiem's face, then pulls down the waistband of his briefs. His long, thick cock springs from it's expensive cotton cage, making Dominic gulp and whimper at the sheer size of his rock-hard, pulsating penis. 

“Wait… please.” Thiem pleads softly, his mouth suddenly dry, and chest uncomfortable underneath Rafa's weight. Rafa spits in Thiem's face. "Winner has his way with the loser" Rafa says again so casually.  
Rafa then shoves his big dick right into Thiem's mouth, Thiem's eyes widen as he utters a muffled sound of major discomfort. Dominic's mouth is full of Nadal’s hard manhood as he starts to pound at poor Domi's throat, immediately triggering his gag reflex, making him gag, drool, and choke, while tears stream down his face as his nose keeps getting crashed into by Nadal's trimmed but present pubic hair. Rafa's balls slapping Domi's chin. Rafa thrusts harder and faster, grunting and heaving, his body thrashing and sweating like he does in his matches as Dominic squirms beneath him, his eyes wide and fearful. 

“Ohhhh fuuuuck I'm gonna cum!” Rafa exclaims vigorously. An unintelligible moan/choking sound barely escapes Thiem's mouth.

Rafa unleashes his hot huge creamy load into Dominic's mouth and down his throat. Thiem grimaces at the taste and amount, gagging and spouting as some spills from his mouth and lips all over his cheeks, chin, and neck. Rafa just lays on Dominic for a good couple of minutes, forcing Dominic to swallow most of Rafa's cum, and breathe through his nose the smell of Rafa's sweaty pubic hair and balls while also catching the aroma of cum mixed with saliva and Rafa's cock. Rafa finally rolls off of him, his dick now soft. Dominic sobs, tears on his cheeks, cum and spit rolling down his face. Rafa looks into Domi's eyes, then at Domi's body, and smiles. This makes Domi look down at his own bulge. His cock is fully erect! And there is a bit of precum on his Hugo Boss briefs. "Couldn't have been that bad, no?" Rafa says devilishly. He unlocks all four cuffs and shows Thiem where the shower is. Thiem exits the shower and puts on his clothes. As Thiem goes to walk out of Rafa's suite, he turns to him and says "This isn't over. One day I'm gonna beat you AND win this bet, and I am going to destroy you." and then walks out the door. Rafa smiles and says to himself "Can't wait."


End file.
